


I'm Burning Like A Bridge For Your Body

by elitiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, alcohol tw, i just fucking love parvati/lavender okay, its only discussed briefly no actual vomit happens, just makeouts, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitiki/pseuds/elitiki
Summary: this has been untouched since the beginning of october and i thought it should go somewhere
let me know if you spot anything out of place/typos/grammatical errors
title from tautou by brand new





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been untouched since the beginning of october and i thought it should go somewhere
> 
> let me know if you spot anything out of place/typos/grammatical errors
> 
> title from tautou by brand new

It feels like her lips are painted with liquid gold. That’s the only way she could describe the feeling that Lavender’s lips give her. Every little touch is drenching her mouth in bursts of gold, coating her tongue with the taste of her friend. Ichor is passing through her veins, she’s invincible with Lavender on top of her. They hadn’t been doing this for long, although it felt like hours for Parvati. Their eyes had met during the party in the Gryffindor common room, and the look in Lavender’s eyes had told her everything she needed to know. They had stumbled upstairs with some flimsy excuse about Parvati needing to lay down, but no one had raised an eyebrow. It was common knowledge that she was a lightweight, but tonight she hadn’t drunk a drop.

Lavender tugs at her top, the one Parvati had borrowed from her a few hours earlier. She slides it over her head, tossing it and hoping it’ll land on the chair that’s already filled with her and Lavenders shared clothes. The noise from the party makes them feel bolder and more confident that they won’t get caught. Parvati moans as Lavender leaves a mark right under her collarbone. She’s sliding her hands under Lavenders red and gold jumper, running her nails across her ribs. Oh god, she could die like this. With Lavenders warm body on top of hers, feeling her mouth work another mark between her breasts. She’s nervous and she shouldn’t be, but she’s nervous every time they do this. A hand snakes it’s way to the clasp of her bra, and she slips it off with shaking hands. Lavender straightens up, and tugs her jumper off, leaving her in the white bra Parvati had picked out for her the last time they went to Hogsmeade.

Parvati doesn’t know this, but Lavender is nervous too. She’s on edge, keeping an ear out for steps in the stairwell, in case someone decides to come and check up on them. She’s losing herself in the sensation of Parvati’s lips against hers, her hands running down Parvati’s sides, slowly dragging her nails across her ribs. Parvati pulls away for a second, to just look at Lavender, who blushes from the attention. This is the moment where Lavender decides that the entire school could walk through the doors at this moment, and she would let them, as long as Parvati would look at her like that forever. She touches the white lace that is sewn to the top of the cups lightly, looking at her with a reverence in her eyes. Lavender feels the touch like electric shocks every time Parvati’s finger brushes her skin. The whole world revolves around them, nothing can stop the blood pulsing through their veins as they touch. Their kisses start to feel like rocket launches, and they’re way out of our atmosphere. At this point, they are on their own planet, where the mountains are the curves their bodies make together and the sky is Lavender’s blue eyes that light up when she smiles.

There’s a knock on the door, and the girls freeze in place.

“Parvati, are you alright?” Hermione Granger’s voice comes through the wooden door.

“You don’t want to come in here!” Lavender suddenly calls. “She’s being sick and doesn’t want anyone to see her!”

“Oh, er, I’ll tell everyone to leave you alone then. Remember to give her some water!” Hermione calls back. Lavender’s body relaxes as she hears Hermione steps going down the stairs. Parvati swats her on the arm.

“Why did you have to tell her that I was being sick? Now everyone’s going to think that I’m a lightweight!”

Lavender giggles. “Love, no one’s going to be surprised.” She leans down to trail kisses from her jaw, down further and further. Parvati unclasps her bra, chucking it to the floor. Lavender has beautiful birthmarks, like constellations, on her chest, and Parvati traces lines with her tongue between them. She feels hands unbuttoning her skirt, and slowly slides her hands up Lavender’s thighs, inching closer to the edge of her trousers. Lavender kisses her stomach, and positions herself between Parvati’s legs. She kisses her inner thighs, trying to decide if she dares to leave a mark. Parvati decides that not wearing stockings was a good decision.


End file.
